Dynasty & Samurai School
by Yukimura-kun
Summary: Ini hari pertama, mereka sekolah... namun mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka masih kecil... mw tau gmn kisahnya, selamat membaca...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : All abt Dynasty & Samurai Warriors (copyright by KOEI)

The story & OC (copyright by me...)

Ini fanfict pertama saya yg menggunakan bhs indo sbg pengantarnya, yah... di sini saya akan menceritakan kisah2 konyol dari org2 SHU fraction dan Samurai fraction... (sori, jd nyampur inggris-indo bgini... alah...) ok2, kayaq na mendingan ceritanya segera di mulai deh... (b4 author di kejar-kejar pembaca krn kebanyakan ngomong... lol...) nah, selamat membaca...

Di sini org2 dari dynasty & samurai warriors jd pada lebih muda + OC ... (yg namanya Mei Chan itu OC dari saya... he he he...)

Jd bgini deh hasilnya...

**Shu Kingdom Characters : **

**Liu Bei/Guan Yu/Zhang Fei : 18 thn**

**Zhuge Liang/Pang Tong/Yue Ying : 17 thn**

**Zhao Yun/Ma Chao/Jiang Wei/Mei Chan : 16 thn **

**Guan Ping/Xing Chai : 15 thn **

**Wei Kingdom Characters : **

**Cao Cao/Xiahou Dun/Xiahou Yuan : 18 thn **

**Sima Yi/Zhang Liao/Xu Zhu : 17 thn**

**Cao Pi/Zhang He/Xu Huang/Zhen Ji : 16 thn **

**Wu Kingdom Characters : **

**Sun Jian/Huang Gai/Lu Meng : 18 thn **

**Zhou Yu/Sun Ce/Sun Quan : 17 thn **

**Ling Tong/Gan Ning/Lu Xun/Sun Shang Xiang : 16 thn **

**Da Qiao/Xiao Qiao : 15 thn **

**Samurai Fraction : **

**Yukimura/Kanetsugu/Mitsunari/Kunoichi : 16 thn **

**The last, Other Kingdom & Other Samurai fraction are the teachers... **

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=======/**

Ok, yuk kita mulai...


	2. Chapter 1

Pada suatu hari, di sebuah rumah ada 3 orang yg bersahabat baik... mereka adalah Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, dan Jiang Wei... Kebetulan besok adalah hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah karena hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi mereka bisa sedikit bersantai namun karena Ma Chao blm bangun juga, Jiang Wei berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu supaya Ma Chao terbangun...

Jiang Wei : WOI, Ma Chao! Sampe kpn lu mw tidur trus?

Ma Chao : Huaaah, apa-apaan sih? Org lg enak2 mimpi indah malah dibangunin...

Zhao Yun : Sori, klo mengganggu mimpimu... tapi bisa ga lu lihat skrg ini dah jam brp?

Ma Chao : Ng... jam setengah tu...juh... hah? Mati gw bisa telat neeh... (grasak grusuk krosak krosak...)

Zhao Yun : Hmph... ha ha ha...

Ma Chao : Hah? Knp ketawa? Ada yg lucu?

Jiang Wei : Sori, sori... tapi bisa ga lu jg liat kalender skrg?

Ma Chao : ?, hari...ming...gu... Eh? Awas yah, lu org... pake ngerjain gw lg...

Zhao Yun : Sori, abisnya lu dari tadi tidur melulu n ga bangun-bangun jg... makanya kita khawatir lu knp2 jdnya kita bangunin lu deh...

Ma Chao : Ooo...bgitu... hmm, ok... gw segera mandi n gmn klo kita jln2?

Jiang Wei : Bole aja, tapi nunggu yg laen dulu yah... klo ga siapa yg mw jaga rumah?

Ma Chao : Ok2...

Lalu Jiang Wei merasa agak bosan karena Ma Chao masih di kamar mandi, kemudian Jiang Wei mengajak Zhao Yun untuk bermain game sambil menunggu Ma Chao...

Jiang Wei : Um, sambil nunggu Ma Chao... gmn klo kita maen game dulu?

Zhao Yun : Bole aja, mw main apa?

Jiang Wei : Hmm, gmn klo lu bantuin gw maen Musou Orochi Z? Gw kalah melulu nih, pas main survival mode...

Zhao Yun : Ok, tapi cara maennya gmn? Apa setelah lu kalah di stage brp gitu bru gantian? Ato setiap selesain 1 stage gantian?

Jiang Wei : Pake cara no. 2 jg boleh koq...

Zhao Yun : Hmm, ok...

Jiang Wei : Sip, kbetulan gw tadi lg main ini sambil nunggu lu ama Ma Chao bangun... jd kita tinggal pilih karakternya deh... trus lu mau pake siapa?

Zhao Yun : mungkin Lu Bu, Orochi, ama Musashi kayaqnya...

Jiang Wei : wah, hampir sama donk... cuman gw ganti si Lu Bu ama Master Guan Yu...

Zhao Yun : hmm... kurasa kita pake karakter lu aja... soalnya lebih meyakinkan bwt kalahin mereka...

Jiang Wei : Lu serius?

Zhao Yun : iya, gw serius...

Jiang Wei : Ok, kita coba deh...

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Ma Chao : Oi, gw dah selesai mandi neeh... hah? Lu org koq lg pada maen game seeh...

Jiang Wei : Abisnya lu kelamaan, mandi aja ampe setengah jam... apa lu luluran dulu di situ?

Ma Chao : Eh? Kurang air lu, mana mgkn gw luluran di situ... emangnya gw si Zhang He yg super lebay itu n mentingin kecantikan daripada yg laen...

Tiba-tiba si Zhang He bersin...

Zhang He : Huaaaachiu... kayaq na ada yg ngomongin gw deh... ho ho ho, pasti membicarakan kecantikan gw... (hoeeek, author kabur ke toilet n muntah-muntah...)

Kembali ke Ma Chao... ( a la tukul... rofl...)

Jiang Wei : Kayaqnya gw denger suara deh tadi... aduh, nyaris aja karakter gw matee...

Zhao Yun : Yah, jgn-jgn suara si Zhang He tuh...

Ma Chao : Oops...

Jiang Wei : Ya uda lah, jgn dipikirin... O ya, kita jd pergi ga neeh?

Ma Chao : Ya, iyalah... masa ya, iya donk...

Zhao Yun : Jgn kebanyakan niru iklan deh, jd kita pergi ato ga?

Ma Chao : Ok2, gmn klo kita jln ke mal yuk? Bosen gw klo cuman ke rmh org...

Jiang Wei : Siapa suruh ke rmh org, itu bukannya lu sendiri yg mau?

Zhao Yun : Woi, woi... jgn pada berisik, ntar malu klo kedengeran tetangga...

Ma Chao : Bukannya mw berisik, soalnya sama skali ga ada keadilannya klo mereka ngegosipin kita sembarangan...

Jiang Wei : Mulai lg deh ngomongin soal keadilan... uda deh Ma Chao, mendingan lu jd polisi aja sekalian...

Ma Chao : Lu nyindir gw yah, Jiang Wei?

Jiang Wei : Hah? Ga koq, siapa yg bilang bgitu?

Zhao Yun : (pusing) gw ga mw tau loh, klo tiba-tiba ada teriakan dari bawah...

Tiba-tiba Zhang Fei teriak...

Zhang Fei : WOI, BERISIK BGT SEEH... GA TAU ADA ORG LG TIDUR APA?

Ma Chao : Weks, ada macan ngamuk di bawah... gila, bisa budek neeh gw...

Jiang Wei : Sori, sori... kami ga bakal berisik lg...

Zhang Fei : BAGUS, KLO SAMPE ADA BERISIK2 LG... KULEMPAR KALIAN SEMUA, NGERTI?

Jiang Wei : Iya2, kami ngerti koq...

Zhao Yun : Liat, apa yg gw bilang barusan...

Ma Chao : Iya2, lu bener Zhao Yun... trus gw rasa dia lg mabuk makanya gaya ngomongnya bgitu...

Zhao Yun : Yup, itu suara alkohol makanya bgitu...

Jiang Wei : Sssssttt... jgn ngomong kenceng2... klo kedengeran bs abis kita di hajar...

Zhao Yun : Yah, gw seeh uda pernah kena hajar sekali ama dia...

Jiang Wei : Hah? Serius Lu? Kejadiannya gmn, koq lu bs kena?

Zhao Yun : Itu kejadiannya pas dia lg mabuk jg kayaq skrg cuman waktu itu dia sempet mukul org, trus kebetulan jg gw lihat kejadian itu...

Ma Chao : Ooh, gw inget... klo ga salah waktu itu, lu pulang pas hujan jd lu basah kuyup plus ada bekas luka di mana2... trus gw ada sempet tanya sesuatu klo ga salah tapi lu sama skali ga jawab apa2... setelah itu, pas lu masuk ke dalam rumah tiba2 lu pingsan bikin gw khawatir bgt...

Jiang Wei : Koq ga ada yg kasi tau gw soal itu sih?

Ma Chao : Itu karena lu lg pergi bantuin Zhuge Liang khan?

Jiang Wei : Iya2, lu bener... tapi pas gw pulang semuanya pada diem2 aja jd gw ga tau apa yg terjadi pas waktu itu...

Waduh, koq suasananya jd makin rumit neeh...

Jd bersambung dulu yah...


	3. Chapter 2

Ok2, kbetulan ide na sudah muncul jd saya selaku author dpt melanjutkan kembali cerita ini...

Enjoy...

Ma Chao : Yah, mw gmn lg... yg kayaq bgitu khan ga bs di ceritain lgsg soal na pas lu plg, kita lg pada shock gara-gara kasus itu...

Jiang Wei : Ok2, ga pa pa... tapi laen kali klo ada bgituan lg kasi tau yah...

Zhao Yun : (Ehem) lu org pada seneng yah, liat gw di hajar abis-abisan kayaq bgitu...

Ma Chao : Oops, sori...sori... penjelasan yg tadi cuman bwt si Jiang Wei tau aja koq...

Zhao Yun : Ya uda, ga pa pa koq... Ngomong2, kita jd pergi ga neeh? Uda jam 10 loh...

Jiang Wei : Ok2, ayo pergi... tapi apa si kak Zhang Fei rela, kita tinggal?

Ma Chao : Mendingan kita liat dulu deh ke bawah siapa tau ada kak Guan Yu ato kak Pang Tong...

Jiang Wei : Ok, klo gitu kita turun barengan yah... 3...2...1, yak turun...

Lalu mereka bertiga turun namun betapa kaget na mereka karena mereka ga cuman liat Zhang Fei tapi jg liat byk sekali botol-botol arak yg bergelimpangan di situ...

Tiba-tiba Zhao Yun berhenti menuruni tangga...

Zhao Yun : (duk duk duk) Oops...

Ma Chao : Knp lu berhenti? Mang ada apa di bawah?

Jiang Wei : Iya, ada apaan sih?

Zhao Yun : Klo penasaran coba aja turun, cuman gw ga tanggung jawab klo terjadi sesuatu...

Ma Chao : Coba gw liat dari dekat... hah? Itu khan botol arak? Buset dah ampe bergelimpangan kayaq bgitu...

Jiang Wei : Waduh, klo kak Liu Bei tau... kita bs di omelin neeh gara-gara ga jagain kak Zhang Fei yg ga boleh minum arak...

Zhao Yun : Yah, gw rasa kita bakalan kena omel... abis mw gmn lg, kak Zhang Fei tuh klo dah mabuk susah bgt bwt denger kata-kata org...

Ma Chao : Jd pas waktu itu, lu...

Zhao Yun : Iya, pas dia selesai ngehajar org... gw datengin dia & bilang bgini " apa pesan kak Liu Bei waktu itu? Bukan na kak Zhang Fei dah janji ga bakal minum arak lg? " Setelah gw ngomong bgitu, dia...

Ma Chao : malah ngehajar lu khan?

Zhao Yun : Iya, trus dia bilang bgini " ITU KHAN URUSAN GW AMA KAK LIU, BWT APA LU IKUT-IKUTAN? "

Jiang Wei : Wah, parah bgt... padahal waktu itu gw denger, lu di tugasin ama kak Liu Bei bwt jagain kak Zhang Fei khan?

Zhao Yun : Iya, tapi ya uda lah... mw di apain jg percuma... klo gitu mendingan botol-botol ini diberesin dulu deh sbelum kak Liu Bei ama kak Guan Yu plg...

Ma Chao : Jd pergi na gmn?

Jiang Wei : Ya setelah kak Liu Bei ato kak Guan Yu balik lah, abis na mana bs kak Zhang Fei kita tinggal sendirian... bisa2 nih rumah ancur gara-gara dia ditinggal sendirian di sini...

Ma Chao : Ok2, tapi sebisa mgkn hati2 yah... klo ampe kak Zhang Fei bangun, bs abis kita... mana kita jg sempet agak berisik lg tadi, untung dia masi agak sabar...

Tiba-tiba Zhang Fei terbangun...

Zhang Fei : SABAR APANYA? KALIAN LAGI? UDA DI BILANGIN JGN BERISIK MASI AJA BERISIK! PADA MW DI LEMPAR KELUAR SEMUANYA HAH? MAU?

Jiang Wei : Anu, kita ga ada maksud bwt berisik koq, kak...

Zhang Fei : KLO BGITU APA? KASI JAWABAN YG JELAS... KLO GA JELAS, KALIAN SEMUA BAKAL GW HAJAR SATU PER SATU!

Ma Chao : (aduh, mampus deh...) Ng, sebenarnya... kita tadi itu mw pergi keluar cuman ada banyak botol arak bergelimpangan jadi kami mw beresin dulu abis itu baru pergi, bgitu kak ceritanya...

Zhang Fei : KALIAN SERIUS DGN JAWABAN KALIAN?

Jiang Wei : Iya kak, itu sungguhan...

Zhang Fei : SUNGGUHAN APA? SUNGGUHAN BOHONGNYA?

Zhao Yun : Bukan kak, maksud kami... kami serius dengan jawaban Ma Chao tadi...

Zhang Fei : BAIKLAH, ANGGAP AJA GW PERCAYA... TAPI KLO KALIAN BOHONG, KALIAN BAKAL NGERASAIN SENDIRI AKIBATNYA NGERTI?

Ma Chao : Iya, ngerti-ngerti koq...

Jiang Wei : Ya uda, ayo kita beresin sbelum kak Liu Bei & kak Guan Yu plg...

Semuanya kecuali Zhang Fei : Ok...

Kayaq na segini dulu deh...

TBC...


End file.
